Various thermometer devices have been disclosed in prior art for measuring the temperature of an environment. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,884 (Wood, Jr.), a magnetic thermometer mounting structure is disclosed which can be mounted to a window to measure both inside and outside temperature. With this device, separate thermometers are spaced from the window on the inside and outside, and are both readable from the inside.
Various holders for thermometers have also been disclosed in prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,068 (Beach), a thermometer set is disclosed in which a clinical thermometer is disposed in a receptacle containing a disinfectant. A "Velcro" fastener or the like is used to attach the receptacle to a wall at a convenient location. The thermometer extends out of the receptacle so as to be easily grasped and rests on the bottom of the receptacle on cotton or gauze or the like. Thus, before its use, a thermometer is maintained in a suitable disinfectant.
There has also been a number of various holders disclosed in the prior art for various devices. Holders which mount an object away from an adjacent wall and are of general interest include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,994,200 (Parker); U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,450 (Carter); U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,303 (Beckerer, Jr.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,716 (Trees); and French Pat. No. 1,421,505 (Sinder).